Page One
by mklina
Summary: Sesshomaru Tashio is a famous novelist. Rin owns Japan's biggest publishing company. What will take to sign a contract with him? Is she willing to deal with his psycho personality for ninety days? "Get in that suit case." Huh? Can Rin survive through? AU


Page One

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: First, thank you for taking time to check out my new story: Page One. I know I am working on my story, Mine. And I will continue to do so, but I really wanted to get start on this story before I run out of ideas. : ) please enjoy this story, and I hope to put a smile on your face, after you read Page One! This story will have about… 5 chapters… we will see… maybe longer, or shorter.

~* I took Icegirljenni's advice on spacing the dialogues. Thank you, Jenni : )

***Before you read this story: Sesshomaru can be OOC… But I will try to keep him in character as much as possible! Also this story is AU. **

~~~~~~~∞)*(∞~~~~~~~

"Kya! Tashio san!" "Look here! Tashio san," twenty-eight year old bestselling author mentally sighed. _Smile. Smile for those idiotic cameras. By the way, how idiotic those women are; screaming like they know me. Stupid flashes… Get the fuck out of my eyes. And by the way, why in the world is that woman running towards me? Where is the security? Hello? I am about to get raped! _One of the women in the crowd, jumped on the stage, ran towards famous novelist, and knocked him off his feet. _What the fuck? Get the fuck off of this Sesshomaru. _This he said in his mind. Of course, he wouldn't show his true intention in front of his… obnoxio… ahem. Dedicated fans. He turned his head to see everyone gasping, so he quickly rose, and offered the woman a hand, like a gentleman would, and said, "Are you alright?" in a caring tone. The woman stared at him for a second, and then smashed her lips to his lips. _I knew I was going to get raped someday. No my lips are already getting raped!_ All Sesshomaru can think was how he could kill this woman without anyone knowing… No. He would blame his idiotic publishing company. He will never, come to such event ever again; including interviews. Thank kami this is the last event he has to attend before his contract with publishing company ends.

~~~~~~~∞)*(∞~~~~~~~

Sesshomaru Tashio is a famous novelist who is widely known for his several thriller novels. He has a lot of fans, especially females, mostly because of his attractive, sexy look. For him, incidents like today were very often… But, it wasn't this bad. Sesshomaru was in the bathroom, feeling disgusted. He wasted three hours washing his lips. He tried everything. Soap, body wash, shampoo, toothpaste, hand sanitizer, baby powder and even Spongebob character sponge. Yet, he couldn't help but to feel anything but that ugly, disgusting woman's saliva, and the feeling of being violated. _This day cannot get any worse… _Just as he was lamenting over his dreadful day, his phone started ringing. Sesshomaru looked himself in the mirror for the last time, and then walked out of the bathroom in to his tinted glass covered bed room. He stopped at his soft, large king size bed, with white blanket, stuffed with duck feathers, draped over his bed. Then he reached out for his iphone 4s that was lying on his bed. He winced at the caller id: **Inuyasha**___that_ _stupid, idiotic, careless… what does that idiot want? I am having a bad day already. _

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"Yo… fluffy, no need to act like you have a stick up on your ass," said Inuyasha, while chuckling.

"Get to the point. I have no time for your blabbering. And this Sesshomaru won't be called 'Fluffy' " Sesshomaru pinched his nose, for he was getting really vexed by this conversation. "Alright, alright sesshy. So… you know, your contract expires today… So I was thinking you would…"

"No." cutted Sesshomaru.

"What the fuck? I didn't even finish talki…" yelled Inuyasha.

"If you are trying to sign me to my senpai's ex-fiance, don't even bother," said Sesshomaru, while interrupting Inuyasha once again.

"Well you have to. Don't you remember that bet?" said Inuyasha. "What bet? This Sesshomaru does not remember." Sesshomaru said curiously.

"Remember at the publishing company? I dared you to kiss Jaken and you said, 'I would rather cut both of my arms,' and I demanded that you do so, but you said, 'I won't be able to write if I have my arms cut off,' So… we closed the deal by you owing me a favor." _Shit. I remember now._

"…So what do you want, imbecile?" demanded Sesshomaru. "Meet me at the coffee shop in front of your house in 5 min, and be ready to sign a contract." Said Inuyasha.

"Fine." Sesshomaru hung up angrily. That publishing company better be tolerable.

~~~~~~~∞)*(∞~~~~~~~

"Oh my kami! Thank you Inuyasha!" Exclaimed young woman of 25 year old as she noticed novelist with silver hair walking towards café.

"Feh. It's nothing. Kagome would kill me if I don't do this for you." Said embarrassed Inuyasha.

"Oh. This is like my dream come true!" exclaimed Rin happily. As she saw handsome novelist, she became anxious. _What should I say? I am one of your biggest fans? I love you? No… that will just annoy him, and he will think of me as those psycho women… Oh my. He is good looking… no wonder that woman jumped on him… _Sesshomaru looked around the large café, and noticed Inuyasha. Next to him, was a young woman…? _Rin Yamamoto, huh? Ex-fiancé of my senpai, and owner of largest publishing company, Fukai Mori, hm? Interesting. _"Hello… My name is Rin." Rin slowly offered her hand for a handshake. However, Sesshomaru ignored the hand, sat down and said,

"Let's get in to business." His voice sounded uninterested and bored. Rin quickly took out contract out of the purse and gave them to Sesshomaru.

"Hn. Five year contract… I will agree on them in one condition." Rin didn't like where this was going for she could see evil glint in his eyes.

"What? You can't do that!" exclaimed Inuyasha his fist hitting table. "Hn. Looks like you won't get a contract." Said Sesshomaru with his arms crossed. Rin wanted this contract bad; chance to work with Sesshomaru Tashio? She would do everything. In fact, all publishing companies would beg down on their knees if they have to for Sesshomaru Tashio.

"… I will abide it!" exclaimed Rin.

"What? Rin, this bastard is playing cheap, and he has to sign anyways!"

"No… I want this contract, Inuyasha." Said Rin quietly.

"So… Mr. Tashio, what is your condition?" questioned Rin, carefully.

"Hn. Simple, You have to be my assistant for 90 days. You will do everything that I say." Said Sesshomaru with smirk.

"What the fuck Sesshomaru? You are making her your slave for ninety days? That's insane, fluffy!" exclaimed Inuyasha.

"Shut up imbecile, and stop with that idiotic nickname."

"Um… Sesshomaru… sama. I will accept your condition." Said Rin. Sesshomaru Tashio signed the contract and said,

"Contract starts now. Your ninety day starts now also. Follow me." Sesshomaru rose and started walking away. Rin glanced at Inuyasha thanked him and then ran to catch up with the novelist.

~~~~~~~∞)*(∞~~~~~~~

Sesshomaru lead Rin to his "work-place" (aka home.) When she stepped in to the place, there was barely any light.

"Um… Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin carefully called the novelist.

"Hn?" replied Sesshomaru. Stepping in to the house, unable to contain her curiosity Rin asked,

"Why is your house so dark, Sesshomaru-sama?" He glanced at her and said,

"I do not like light." "Oh…" Rin didn't press the issue farther. The house was very clean. It was the work of perfection. Everything was in place, no wrinkles on leather sofa, spotless wooden floor… etc. Sesshomaru hung his coat on his desk chair, that was in his living room then said,

"Don't just stand there. Make me some coffee and sharpen my pencils." Rin quickly ran in to the kitchen, where she found coffee. She added spoon of coffee, 1/4 cup of water, and spoon of sugar (for Rin had sweet tooth), and half & half cream. Then she passed coffee to him. Sesshomaru inspected coffee, smelled it, and he winced. He walked to the kitchen, Rin following him, and then he dumped the coffee in the sink. Rin was shocked.

"I like my coffee black. What is that? You want me to drink _that_? Get me a new one." So, Rin, wanting to keep the contract, retried making coffee for ten more times, yet Sesshomaru wasn't satisfied. He dumped all ten coffees to the sink. When she was about to go make twelfth coffee, he said,

"Don't even bother. I will not drink that coffee. Even Jaken wouldn't drink that. Actually, if you do make coffee, give it to Jaken," _Hm. Great torture for him. Indeed. _Heartbroken, Rin took eleventh coffee and drank it. _It tastes good to me!_

"Um Sesshomaru- sama? You know… Eleventh coffee tasted nice…" started Rin.

"Hn. That's what you think." Said Sesshomaru, while sitting on his desk, focused on his writing. Rin sighed. _How picky is this man? _Suddenly she heard, "Go sharpen my pencils. It's broken." Rin quickly woke up from her dazed state, took a pencil and started sharpening them on mechanical sharpener. Wheeeeingggggg

"What the hell are you using?" exclaimed Sesshomaru.

"Huh? I am sharpening the pencils…" said Rin, panicking. _What did I do wrong? _Sesshomaru looked furious.

"You do not sharpen my pencils mechanically. Sharpen them with a knife." Demanded Sesshomaru. _Who the hell sharpens pencils with hands these days! _Thought Rin. Sighing again Rin said, "Alright." Then she started sharpening pencil with a knife. It took her ten minutes to sharpen one.

"Here you go! Sesshomaru- sama!" Sesshomaru glanced at Rin, then at pencil she was holding. He took pencil from her hands and inspected it carefully, then said,

"Re- sharpen it." _HUH? _Pencil had pointy top, and it just looked… beautiful.

"But…" She looked to find Sesshomaru completely ignoring her. Rin sighed… Again, like coffee, Sesshomaru later given up on her, and sharpened pencil himself. Leaving Rin with nothing else to do, he continued on his masterpiece. After three long hours, Sesshomaru rose, walked in to his room and brought out a small, traveling suit case. Rin looked at him with curiosity radiating from her eyes. Like he was reading her mind, he said,

"Get in that suit case." _HUH? Suit case? Is he going outside the country, and he is taking me with him? IN A SUIT CASE? But… I can afford my ticket… No. This guy is a psycho. Psycho bastard author sensei. _"Excuse me?" squeaked Rin. Sesshomaru looked at her like she had grown two heads and said,

"Are you deaf? I said get in that suit case." And here I realized… What kind of deep shit I got myself in to… Poor Rin Yamamoto thought Rin. I am working for Psycho bastard author sensei… for ninety days… Fuck.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed first chapter! : ) I will describe more about "suit case" situation in the next chapter. Hmmm. What is Sesshomaru up to? All reviews are appreciated! :D 


End file.
